


Strangers Can Hurt Without Knowing

by badly_knitted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The careless words of strangers can hurt, even when they’re not actually aimed at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Can Hurt Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘A man with wings’ at dailyprompt.
> 
> This is a dtrabble and a half of original fiction inspired by the above prompt. I didn't want to make it about specific characters, it just felt like it worked better that way.

As he walks past the school gates, he overhears two boys talking and laughing about the comic book they’re reading.

“A man with wings! That’s nuts, totally unreal. It could never happen,” says one.

“It’d be kinda cool to be able to fly though, don’t ya think?” the other asks.

“Nah, it’d be weird. Wouldn’t work anyway, people are too heavy to fly, I learned about it in biology. Birds can fly ‘cause they’ve got like hollow bones, makes ‘em weigh nothin’, or near enough. If a kid got born with wings, it’d never fly. The parents wouldn’t want it anyway, probably sell it to some freak show, that’s all it’d be good for.”

He pulls his overcoat more tightly around him. He’s always known he’s different from the other kids; his parents say he’s special, their miracle. He’s never been made to feel like a freak.

Not until now.

 

The End


End file.
